fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Dream Worth Keeping (Viper and Crane version)
A DREAM WORTH KEEPING Performed by: Celine Dion (Viper) Later in the afternoon, Viper and Crane had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Viper was wearing a teal strapless bikini top and a matching skirt. Crane was wearing navy blue swimming trunks with gray lining. Crane was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tallyho!" And he plopped in the water. Viper giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed a rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Crane, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Viper ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Crane swam to where Viper was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The bird and the snake swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Viper." said Crane, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Crane led Viper to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color and shape every time you touch it. Crane dipped his wing into the water, and it turned blue. Viper did the same with her tail, but it turned green. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the bird whirled his hand around the water, forming a giant bubble, and threw it to Viper. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Crane said, and he ran off, leaving Viper wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The snake saw that Crane was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Crane was blue, and Viper was green. The bird and snake looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Crane wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Viper hopped next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Viper suddenly splashed! Crane stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his wings. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Viper didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard someone whistling for her. She turned her head and saw Crane on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The bird and snake smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Crane lifted Viper up out of the water with his magic, and they held wings/neck. Viper almost slipped, but Crane caught her by the neck just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips/beak passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Crane and Viper swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where Meg, Tiana, Odette, Kayley, Esmeralda, and Charlotte were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Crane and Viper stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Crane, what a lovely night!" Viper said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, Viper." Crane said. "This has never been like this at home." Viper added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Crane said. Viper paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame my parents, nursemaid, and butlers had to miss out." "Nah!" Crane said, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Crane and Viper remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan series Category:Romance Category:Songs Category:Dream Worth Keeping Stuff